the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Eden "Gyze" Garcia
"You and other four had Ignis as your friends, why not me?! I suppose to be one of the six taken not my dad!" '-Eden to Joe and other four Lost Incident Duelists''''' Eden alias "Princess Metallica" and "Mavericka" is the main tritagonist and Antagonists in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters series. She was the Elder Daughter of Manny and Mother Gyze and elder sister of Haru, Toko, Nika, Yuki and Yuga. History Early Life Since before over three years later of Mother Gyze's demise, Eden is a one of six kids that was taken in captivity by a organization and gone missing by one by one upon putting her in separate room from others children as well but She's forced to duel in the virtual arena during the incident was taking place before even Yang, Citizens and Duel and Buddy Police recuse them. The Knights of Hanoi has took a best interest on Eden to duel in the arena for their project while they creating Ignis, as do so Eden was happily excited as She's saw a VR set lies on the ground and wears it as pretending that's She there in the Virtual Reality World like any other. during six months of captivity, Eden had happily experienced the duel which it possible that mostly skilled at, fortunately as for Dr. Kogami, Aso and Clarissa, they've never seen well experienced young blonde girl duel so good, Kogami had realized that Eden needs a Ignis Friend and a comforter beforehand Light Ignis chose her. Then from out nowhere evil sovereign villain looks at Kogami and his Assistants and threaten them that He will be taking their hostages as his own kind but they realize evil sovereign villain mean't was Eden. The sovereign villain begin to destroying their project on the six children, each of them suffering and electrocuted during their experience of duel monsters dueling, Joe, Yu, Yugo, Shawn and Yuga, but now sovereign villain came across Eden who was still happily experiencing duel monsters and appears on the screen to her and see him shockingly in terror She's scream his name Digital Overlord, and the VR set she's wearing is begun to electrocuting her but even so Eden was being electrocuted and tormenting by Digital Overlord same time while as Joe, Yu, Yugo, Shawn and Yuga getting electrocuted before incident covered up. ??? ??? Meeting Joe TBA Meeting Manny and Others TBA Cyberse World Mastermind TBA Rejection of Eden: The Origin Begun TBA Eden's Infection TBA Meeting Digital Overlord TBA Eden's Invasion on Kaiju Realm TBA Eden Invade The Dimenisons TBA Sealing Lightning TBA ??? Relationships Joe ??? ??? Lightning ??? ??? ??? ??? Manny ??? ??? ??? ??? Gallery EdenEliteFive.png EdenAsPrincessMetallica2.png Eden's sweet chuckle.png Eden's serious look.jpg Eden's soft chuckle.jpg Eden Hanazono no mask.png Eden (No Mask) and Gavriel.png Eden tormented.jpg Eden and Gavriel.jpg Eden Hanazono (Character).png Eden Hanazono & Archangel Dragon, Gavriel.png 0388 (1) kindlephoto-13166217.jpg 0390 kindlephoto-13059127.jpg 0291 kindlephoto-2868335.jpg 0291 kindlephoto-2944466.jpg 0150 kindlephoto-6838555.jpg 0150 kindlephoto-6678046.jpg 0095 kindlephoto-11599459.jpg 0095 kindlephoto-11711910.jpg 0289 kindlephoto-11872727.jpg 0160 kindlephoto-11963325.jpg 0020 kindlephoto-24208862.jpg 0159 kindlephoto-18875791.jpg 0020 kindlephoto-14755566.jpg 0212 kindlephoto-7691866.jpg Category:Characters Category:Urobians Category:Link Summoning Users Category:Legend World Users Category:Eden Elite Five Members Category:LIGHT Attributes Duelists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Antagonists Category:Affiliation Leaders Category:Joe's Rivals Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Kizuna Rebellion Users Category:Mavericks Members Category:Lightning's Former Partners Category:Urobos City Duel College Students Category:U.A. High School Members Category:Tritagonists Category:Ignis Partners Category:Xyz Summoning Users